The year I tripped and fell in Love
by EdwardC.lover1201
Summary: on hiatus
1. High school

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!! DON"T SUE!!**

It all started as I walked into school, the Monday after I got back to Forks I just knew the day was going to suck. I was getting out of my handy, dandy, trusty red pick-up truck. Hey, don't bash my truck, it has character. I was accosted by Newton. He is like my very own personal puppy. He is always hanging around me asking me out, I have tried to let him down easy but you would think after 7 years he'd get a hint. WRONG! He even looks like a golden retriever with his blond spiky hair, and very round, baby cheeks.

He was trying to act cool, I think. "Hey, Bella it's great you're back, we have all missed you!" He said as he tried to hug me. Ack! I thought as I dodged his hug. "How did you like Phoenix?"

"It was fine" I'd replied stiffly trying not to make it to obvious I was trying to run away from him.

"Well, Bella, I have been wondering… there's a dance coming up. Would you go with me, please." Wow, that didn't take much time, I thought to myself.

"New…Mike, I'm flattered, but um, I have a boyfriend in Phoenix. Sorry" I had lied pretty pathetically. . I know very pathetic. I didn't have much time. I only wish I had a boyfriend, let alone my fist kiss. Yes, my lips are virgin. So is the rest of me. But what can I do since I have not found the right guy yet.

"Oh, "He said looking heartbroken"Well, if you break up with him let me know. Maybe we'll have some classes together. Gotta run before I'm late. Seeya!"

Thank god, he's gone. It took long enou…."Darn!!!" I say as I trip. Catching myself as I trip, but all my books go flying. Everyone starts laughing as I try to get up and fall again. Oh, no it can't be! It is.

"Oh, Lauren, look the klutz it back." Evil enemy 1says (a.k.a. Jessica)

"I knew something was wrong," Evil enemy 2 says (a.k.a. Lauren)" Why don't you do us all a favor and go back to Phoenix?"

"Yep, I missed you to, Lauren" I mummer to myself as they walk away cackling… I mean laughing. And on that pleasant note, I walk into the office to get my schedule.


	2. The move back

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!! DON"T SUE!!

I have never been the type of girl to fall in love easy, but the moment I first talked to him, I knew. It was like lightning shooting down my spine, it was of nothing I ever felt before. It was exhilarating, strange, scary feeling. But I just knew. But, perhaps I should start at the beginning.

My name is Bella Swan, and I am the resident freak, at my high school in Forks, WA. I mean with my long, straight brown hair, brown eyes, and almost non-existent figure, and weird fascination with the undead, how can I not be?

I have lived in Forks most of my life except for last year (my sophomore year) when I went to live in Phoenix, AR. With my mom, Renee' for the year. Now, I am back. "Joy, I wonder what torture they have this year," I say out loud to myself.

"What was that, Bells?" My dad (Charlie) asks me while driving back home from the airport.

"Nothing, dad," I mutter. And can't help noticing as I say that how much greener and wet it has gotten, I frown." Dad has it rained more in the last year?"

Charlie chuckles, knowing how much I hate the rain "Only, you would think that, Bella,"

I close my eyes for the reminder of the ride thinking of Phoenix and, how much I going to miss it, the sun, the light, the warmth. But, as my mom just got married to Phil who plays baseball (strictly minor league) and has to travel a lot I saw how it bothered her to be gone from him.

Back to being teased, harassed by Newton and taking the queen bees rumors. Perfect, I think right before I put my earphones in and let the sounds of Paramore overtake me.

**This is my first fanfic- so no flames unless they are good critism. ~1201**


	3. the office

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!! DON"T SUE!!

As I walked into the office, the overwhelming scent of old people, stale coffee, and cheap perfume, hit me like a ton of bricks. Not a lot of people know this, but I am terrified of getting old, getting wrinkles. That is my worst fear and it all started when I went to a party at Jessica Stanley's. You see, it was her 7th birthday. (This was when we were friends still) her 100 year old great grandmother, decided to visit. She looked exactly like my grandma did before she died. White hair and blue eyes that were slightly clouded over. She decided in her old senile age she wanted a hug, but unfortunate she forgot her glasses, and came toward me for a hug. I screamed and ran for my dad, he said, laughing at me.

"Bella, give the nice lady a hug. It won't kill you" chortling, some more. The Brute.

"But daddy!" I started but couldn't finish, for the scary lady was still after me. She was catching up quick, for an old fart. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. You would think she would realize I wasn't Jessica a few times around the house, with me screaming, "I'm Bella!!!! GET AWAY YOU CRAZY LOON!!!!!!! "(Hey I was 6 and there were not a lot of insults I could use, with my dad there.)

When finally Mrs. Stanly was finally able to tackle crazy lady. I was in tears begging to go home. Needless to say I and Jessica haven't ever been friends since. And I realized my fear of old people, and turning old. I'm always afraid they're going and try to give me a hug. You're all probably trying to figure out how all this fits in with dying and aging. Well, as I saw her wrinkles, and saw she really had no clue what she was doing, I didn't want that to end up being me.

So I started reading about things with eternal life and stumbled (literally, the librarian forgot to shelf a vampire book and I tripped.) on to vampires. They have fascinated me for a long time. And yes, I am the kind of girl who enjoys a good vampire romance. I don't believe they exist but, I have always wanted to be one. I do tell Charlie, and every one at school they're real, though. Just to freak them out, I enjoy messing with people's minds.

But, anyway back to the present. At least some things haven't changed. Mrs. Cope's still here. With her larger than normal frame, green eye, grayish/ whitish hair and wrinkly skin. She was about 65 (not that I've ever asked…), and has been working on her romance novel for the last 10 years.

"Hello, Isabella," she says in her croaky voice, no doubt induced by prolong smoking. "Here's your new schedule."

AP math- 1st block

AP biology- 2ndblock

AP History- 3rd block

Lunch/ study hall- 4th block

AP English- 5th block

UA gym- 6th block.

"Nooooo," I groaned to myself. Gym, the world's way of the jocks and the poplars make fun of the smart people.

And with that I put on my big girl pants, walked into my AP math class sat down and looked up into the eyes of the most beautiful boy in the world. Too bad he's a vamp.

**SORRY!!!!! I have had a super busy week and then I forgot ALL about fan-fiction. I want at least 5 reviews before I update a** **gain, k? oh, and I have a poll, please check it out!!~ ET**


	4. It's Swan, Bella Swan

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!! DON"T SUE!!

Yeah, I know I said I don't believe in vamps, but remember I like messing with people's minds. But, truth is told, since I already spilled the beans, I know ALL about vamps. I mean, me living near the la push reservation, and my dad being close friends with the "tribal leader" (sounds a bit like a cult, huh?) How I couldn't not hear a single legend. But the "elders" as, the dimwits call themselves, could at least keep their voices down when talking about vampires. In their defense, though they probably thought I would forget. But, as I guess you can say, I was an extremely observant child. Embrace it, love it, fear it.

So, there I was, my dull brown eyes staring dumbly into his melted golden like eyes, when suddenly Newton walked in and went to the seat behind me. When he went past the most curious thing happened, the boy who couldn't be more than 18, with his sharp, prominent cheek bones, full lips, boyish good looks, with a lean muscular 5'10 frame in all. Oh, hell. Not just good looks. He could easily be mistaken to be a male model. He was just that sexy. Oh god, just thinking about is making me blush. But, anyway I'm getting side-tracked. He did the most peculiar thing when Newton walked by. He stiffened, and a weird look to his face, as if in pain. His golden eyes had turned coal like black. I can honestly say it was scary. And I don't frighten easily.

So, I did something all teen age girls do, when in a position like this. I asked his name. He didn't respond, look at me, nothing. So, I got mad. I know, I know, it's bad to flick some ones head to get their attention but I was desperate. It's not every day hot guys show up. Well, in Forks anyway.

"What?" he growled in irritation

"I asked you a question." A year in phoenix has done wonders for my confidence. "Well?"

He scowled, but answered" Cullen, Edward Cullen"

Ooooooh, very old fashion name. That would put him in the beginning of the 20th century. Wow, cripes, he's old! "As in bond, James bond?" I asked teasingly." Are you new?"

"No and no." He said acting very short with me if I must admit. So not going to talk, eh? No problem. That is why there are notes. I just need to go talk to Mrs. Cope. This should be fun.

-------------------------------------------------------After school--------------------------------------------------------------

School passed by very slow, especially to me having no one to talk with. Turns out I have every class with Edward Cullen, though! It gives me a greater chance to annoy him. Though he has been avoiding me ALL day, he has even gone as far as to use his speed to run out of class. I guess, his blood lust has taken control. Every one run!

Any way, back to my plan (insert evil laugh here). First I shall go to Mrs. Cope. I may have to use black mail.

"Hello, Mrs. Cope," I say sweetly "May, I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Isabella" She replies just as sweetly even though she knows I hate that name.

As I grind my teeth I say," Mrs. Cope, May I borrow a curtain students records and see what locker he has?" wow, that was very blunt. Even for me.

"No."She says not very sweetly anymore. All part of my plan.

I think of death and getting old and the water works start." Mrs. Cope, Do you understand this is life or death? Are you aware this student is harboring, illegal drugs? I was just trying to protect him. But I need his locker number," I sob "I can't let him do this to himself. If you give me the locker number I will bring you the drugs."

"Sweetie," she says totally apathetic"Of course, just tell me who."

"Edward, Edward Cullen." I say still sobbing. Oh my gosh, It worked!! I feel evil today. It's sad.

"Here, its number, 107." She say's tears sprinkling her eyes.

As I go down the hallway I realize what am I going to when I show up with no drugs? Maybe, I didn't think this through enough. Hmmm… note to self, next mission: think through. So I go to his locker and put the well written, detailed, writings of me saying I know what he was, into the slot at the top of it. And with that I go to Mrs. Cope announce there were no drugs and leave in a hurry. Time to make Charlie dinner, pizza? Or chicken? And Lazy? Or not lazy? I'll be lazy and order pizza.

--------------------------------------------Next morning------------------------------------------------------------

As I arrived to school and went into math I couldn't help but notice how cute Edward looked. It looks like Edward found the note. He looks mad. Uh-oh, he's signaling on me. Abort mission!!! Run!!! He's gaining on me, and caught.

"What do you know?" he says in a weirdly attractive growly voice. OH MY GOD!!! He's knows!!!

"That we're going to be late to math." I say smartly

"Cut the crap. I saw you."

Damn is all I can think as I black out.

**Ummmmmmm, so this is my longest update yet. Snaps to me!! YAY!! I know I didn't get 5 reviews, but this time I still want 5 or I WILL NOT update. I know. Mean. Sooooooooooo, check out my poll, and profile, k? I need some help with something personal. see, I am completely in love with this boy and he says he loves me. he just won't ask me out or to be his girl friend. If you have any Ideas PM me k? thanks, I'm desperate. -1201**


	5. Sarcasm nothing better

**Disclaimer: **

**Edward: Say it**

**Me: I don't wanna**

**Edward: Now**

**Me: *pouts* fine. *sigh* the wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer owns this. Not me. Happy now? How about a kiss for my efforts?**

**Edward: How about no?**

**Any way- I do not own Twilight. Wayward story! **

"You can stop faking, I know you didn't really faint." he says slightly annoyed. "Now, I think it would be for the best if you came with me."

I peek out from under my eye lashes'; he must have my heartbeat stay the same. Damn super hearing. "You mean, skip class? What kind of girl do you think I am?" I sputtered, playfully

"I think you're the kind that likes to annoy people to death." Edward replied testily.

"You're already dead, though." I pointed out

He stared at me then. I would like to think it was because of my beauty, and then I remembered I wasn't beautiful. Bummer. Oh, right I wasn't supposed to know he's dead, that's why he is looking at me oddly.

"That's ridiculous. I am not dead." He said looking quite nervous.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that, if makes you feel better," I reply "Though, you can't deny what's inside!"

I pause, to build suspense, "Like the fact that you're a Vamp."

The expression on his face was a pure "had to be there" face. And as much as I tried not to I couldn't stop laughing. Yeah, not a good thing to laugh at a vamp, a lesson Billy forgot to talk about. They don't like it. I know this now because Edward suddenly grabbed my wrist and started dragging me toward the parking lot.

"Oh, hey, I don't know if you remember my name is _**Bella Swan**_. Yeah, that's right buddy, my dad is police chief, so I DEMAND you unhand me." I know, below the belt to use the "daddy" card but this is getting ridiculous.

But, he just ignored me and pulled me into the car. Very gently, this surprised me greatly. I mean, aren't vampires supposed to be mean and evil? Maybe not. This is becoming, innerving. The Devil's advocate or just a person? You decide, because I am having a little trouble.

"Um… Edward. Where are we going? And, holy cow, slow down!!!!" I shouted the last bit realizing how fast we're going "I happen to be a law abiding citizen!!! " He responded by just giving me a stony glare. We traveled about ten minutes, first going through the highway then reaching a piece of land surrounded by the woods, before reaching one of the most beautiful houses EVER. Seriously the house had one side all glass, and then it had a drive way fit for a king. You know, in the movie "Princess Diary" the queen of Genovia's house in New York? That's what this place looked like. Only better, if possible.

"Come with me, Bella." He said as he pulled me up to the house. "We need to talk to Carlisle"

"Meet your parents? That's such a big step. I've known you for 2 days." I said

"…" more silence

"You're not a big talker are you?" As we neared the stairs, even more silence.

We made it up the stairs and I only tripped once. I am so proud of myself. *sniff sniff* as he opened the door and went inside we were attacked by... A pixie?

**Okay, not great but passable. I want to dedicate this chapter for all of you who reviewed with good ideas for helping a bruised heart. Next chapter will be better and very long.****Check out my poll and I have a personal question:**** See, I am completely in love with this boy and he says he loves me. He just won't ask me out or to be his girlfriend and to make it even more complicated we met on-line. Hence my other story "the on-line loves". If you have any Ideas PM me k? Thanks, I'm desperate. -1201**


	6. the pixie, the hulk, the goddess, oh my!

**Disclaimer: **

**Edward: Say it**

**Me: I don't want to**

**Edward: Now**

**Me: *pouts* fine. *sigh* the wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer owns this. Not me. Are you happy now? How about a kiss for my efforts?**

**Edward: How about no?**

**Any way- I do not own Twilight. Wayward story! **

"Hello, Bella!!" Said the pixie. "My name's Alice, well, Mary Alice and we're going to be BESTFRIENDS!!!! Like OMG!!!!" I think it was the "OMG!!!!" that did it for me the next thing I know I'm laughing so hard tears come out. I mean a vampire who is, probably, ancient saying "OMG!!!!" that's PRICELESS!!! When I saw the hurt look on her face I tried to sober up, a bit.

"That's great?" I say uncertainly, after my laughing fit was over. "I mean, hello." The pixie… I mean Alice just smiled. She was actually quite beautiful. She had black, short, spiky hair, and an angelic face that made her look younger then she really was. She didn't have much of a figure, but what she did have she flaunted to her best advantage with designer brand clothes, on her feet she wore about 3 inch stilettos. Even, with the stilettos she only reached to my chin, and that's saying something because I am only 5'6.

This blond guy came up behind Alice, and I swear I got premature hot flashes. He was HOTT well, not as hot as Edward but, still. He had a VERY lanky yet, muscular body with –from what I saw- light scaring. His eye's where the same as both Edwards and Alice, though a shade or two darker. "Hello, Bella," Blondie say's," I'm Jasper Hale. I'm sorry if Alice frightened you."

"It's quite alright, Jasper." I purr. Oh my god. Where did that come from?

"Bella, please don't flirt with my husband." Alice says quite nicely in my opinion. Maybe she's already recognizing that I really like Edward and that I and Edward are meant to be. Okay, even he doesn't know.

"Sorry, Alice, no more attempts at flirting." Pause"Husband?"

"Yeah, going on 30 years now, I'm so proud" She fake sniffles I just respond by rolling my eyes. "Oh, there you are. Bella meet Esme and Carlisle"

When I looked at Carlisle I thought I got another hot flash. He's is so good looking he could be a movie star. In fact he looked a lot like that actor, Peter Facinelli. And there is no possible way to describe Esme. It was meeting Snow White. It was simply amazing. I could only assume they were married because they both had rings and were holding each other's hands. Esme was the first to speak or rather squeal.

"Edward!! You brought home a girl!! She's so beautiful! How come I never heard about this until now?" She demanded lightly, pure joy showing through her eyes.

"She's not here for the reason you think Esme. She knows our secret." The joy dwindling in her eyes with ever word made him falter.

"What?!" Esme gasped.

"Although,-if I may intervene- I am rather fond of Edward, you might get your wish someday." I say, and hope returns to her eyes after I'm done with my spiel. Edward's just looking at me with a weird emotion. I think he actually likes me! My plan is working, then. Yay! Not that I have a plan. *shifty eyes*

"I think we all need to sit down and talk." Carlisle said quietly. "Emmet, Rosalie, family meeting."

"Okey-dokey, then. Let's chat," I said "Although, you should know, I would never tell your secret."

Carlisle and Edward both lift on eyebrow in question. I say, in a defensive tone, "Who would possibly believe me? I mean would you believe a girl Raving on and on about vamps? I wouldn't I would totall…" My voice fading as I stare in growing terror at the figure gliding down the stairs, she was the most beautiful woman in the history of… well, history. She had long, blond hair that glided down hair in waves. Her face looked as if it was porcelain. I felt hugely intimidated. Then, I looked to the guy beside her and… Oh my god. It's the frick'en HULK!!! Well, he's not green but you get my point. He had muscles on his muscles. Though he was kind of hot, the huge muscles were a total turn off.

"What is she doing here?" The blond, who I assume is Rosalie said or rather hissed.

"Nice to meet you to," I say sarcastically. "My name's Bella."

The hulk A.K.A. Emmet, I assume let out a boisterous laugh. "It's nice to meet you, Bella."

Carlisle interrupted by saying" Let's get this meeting stated"

**Okay, so what do you think? Good, bad, terrible? Leave a review no matter how bad. I know a BUNCH of people read this so I want at least 10 reviews, k? thanks! So writing block is over! Leave ideas as to what you want to see in my story. Possible lemons later, finally Check out my poll, and profile. ~1201**


	7. READ THIS!

Hello, my fellow fanfictioners! For those of you who actually read my stories you may be wondering where I have been. Well…. I have been grounded. I know. It totally sucks. But I have been aloud back on the

internet and I have EVERY intention to continue with my stories. I will have a poll on my page about which story I should update first. And for all those who have read my stories and liked them please continue to

read them. I have quite a few new story ideas that will be released after I finish my current stories. I will have an update for my story The Year I Tripped and Fell in Love by the end of the week. And be assured im

back for good because its summer and I have no life outside writing. Lol. Well… ill get back to writing now! Hope to here from you all and get tons of reviews….

Love, EdwardCLover1201


	8. WOWZZERS!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey, Edward. . . **

**Edward tied to a chair in my living room: what you crazy author??**

**Me: Geez, you act like I'm deranged or something. . . **

**Eddie: its cause you are!**

**Me: just say I own twilight. . . **

**Ed: NO!!! STPHENIE MEYER DOES!!!**

**Me: seriously? That blows. *runs away crying***

**Ed: Hey! What about me?? Untie me please!! **

**Ok, I don't own twilight. So depressing I know. ******

I was very fidgety, sitting there in front of seven vampires in their beautiful living room. The room was furnished in an elegant black and white motif, pictures hung up in vivid colors of bright red, green and blue. They also had an amazing media center, foreign movies, classics, movies from now and most if not all gaming systems, and a huge flat screen T.V. to top it off.

I gazed into the eyes of each person, holding each pair of eyes for a moment, trying to intimidate every vampire with a single glance. Though from the laughs I could see them hold in, they weren't amused. Everyone's a critic, I thought about to make my opening speech.

"Well," I began, "You all know that I know your secret, right? Well duh I guess, unless you weren't here like thirty seconds ago," I laughed nervously. They all stared with blank expressions, bloody hell. Shit, I'm British again.

"…" Was all I got in return, what happened to the friendly talkative vampires I was talking to a moment ago?!

I cleared my throat and began. "Well, it seems to be that you now know that I know your secret. I suppose you're wondering HOW exactly I know. When I was younger, every summer I would hang out in the La Push reservation and you know how old men get with their stories. . . Well anyway, Billie Black is my BFF's Jakes dad. Billie is also the "head honcho" of their werewolf group. I only know about it because when people get drunk, secrets tend to get told. . ."

I paused.

"Any questions thus far?"

Everyone's hands were up within a second. I debated mentally on who I would call on first, and then decided on Alice because she made me laugh. When I called on her she asked,"So when are we going shopping??"

"…" Was all I could reply a frightening vision floating in my head of Alice ripping my arm to shreds trying to pull me to the next big sale at her favorite retail store. I couldn't stand shopping; will this evil sadistic pixie make me? Like hell she will, I thought determinedly. "Any more questions?" I asked, once recovered from my minor shopping scare.

Carlisle glared at his "kids" sending their hands to go back to their sides, each pouting a little, except Edward who just looked pissed off with the whole situation. Carlisle said to me then, "Bella dear, continue please with your explanation"

"Sir, yes sir," I mumbled under my breath, Emmett let out a laugh, damn vampire super hearing."Um…Continuing what we were talking about before, after hearing the drunk adults talk about the "cold ones" I did some research on it, and therefore found out about you vampire peoples," I smiled brightly at the conclusion of my speech.

"I think I ought to be going home now," I said feeling suddenly very tired."Charlie will start to worry soon."

Edward got up silently, saying he would drive me home. He and I left his gorgeous house with everyone saying goodbye to me at the same time. When we got out to the Edward's silver Volvo he was muttering under his breath, cursing me out I imagine. Was I really that bad? Sigh, I guess so.

It was a good 15 minute drive from his house to mine; we basically spent those 5 minutes with my screaming at the top of my lungs telling him to slow down. When we finally got to my house, Edward turned off his car and we just sat there in more silence. Were making great progress as a couple, aren't we?

"Um… thanks for the ride, I guess." I said getting out of the car. Edward grabbed my wrist pulling me back to him.

I gazed into his beautiful eyes, feeling overwhelmed by the wave of emotion I saw there."Bella….Oh, Bella, you are so beautiful." And then he kissed me. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, a wonderful first kiss in my opinion. His lips, smooth and yummy tasting, molding onto mine. Our kiss was full of fire and passion, sending tingles throughout my body and my soul. When it was over I put a hand up to my lips wishing it was Edward's lips still on mine.

I sighed out loud from pleasure asking him, "What brought that on? I mean, I was kinda under the impression you didn't like me that much, and now you kiss me?"

I think if he was able to he would be blushing; he had a new vulnerability to him, something I never noticed before. "Bella," He started in his deep velvet like voice, "I honestly think I…"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, ISABELLA MARIE SWAN??"

"Hi, dad!" I squeaked out.

**Please review, I'm only 13 so I'm really sorry if it all really sucks, please flame if u want. They make me giggle. Lol, I'll try to review fast. ******** sorry for spelling mistakes too, im looking for a beta if anyone is interested. **


	9. WRITERS NOTE! AHHHHH!

OK so, many of you who may follow my stories may have been wondering, were is this person?

Well, I've been grounded and haven't been online for the last SIX MONTHS. During this time I have had major writers block so i couldnt even write anything on paper. School has one week left and then i can write FULL TIME! i just have to get over my writers block first. So I decided to send out a message to the ppl who read my stories. If you have any Suggestions to my story please PM me and ill incorporate it into my stories. I just need to get over my writers block but then im sure ill be back to posting like every week.

Sincerely,

1201

Also, i still need a Beta. . .


	10. goodbye

I have decided to discontinue my stories. If someone would like to take them over, just PM. I just feel no more motivation and my heart is completely broken. The guy I love? Yeah I suspect he's cheating i mean why else would he completely ignore me for other ppl, but tell me he loves me? and I think I'm going to end it. if anyone has any advice or cares at all if I continue writing these stories, I really am sorry feel free to PM me but I doubt it will change things. Maybe im just being paranoid and if anything changes ill write again but for now, goodbye.

Thanks,

Edward C Lover


End file.
